KICK one shot city
by Macklie123
Summary: I'm back! And I'm better than ever! This is a series of funny and sad one shots. So please, if you like KICK, then read these. It would mean so much to me! I rate all my stories T because I'm paranoid.
1. A single tear

**Hey! Its Macklie123 here…. And this is my first FF: KICK one shot city! Population: Wasabi Worriors! Just some random one shots about the gang and… [Insert drumroll here] KICK! I do apologize to a certain reviewer (not gonna name them) but I forgot the rules and put up a AU as a story. Again, I apologize. Please visit my profile and vote which of my stories I should do next….. now on with the KICK!**

**Kim**

I stand there as the car sped away. The truth hurts. And the truth is, my best friend and formally my crush was moving to someplace called Seaford. I glance one last look at the corner and see the car is gone. My _everything_ is gone. I look at what all I have left of him. My bracelet he gave me. Just 2 minutes ago, he had paced it in my hand, and said not to open it until he left. A single tear slides down my cheek.

It read engraved "_I love you kimmy, forever and always". _I put my two fingers to my lips; a pair of soft and passionate pair had just kissed moments ago. _Jack._

**3 years later**

Here I am at NY airport ready to move. Ready to move to my new home; Seaford. I couldn't wait to see Jack! I reunite with the love of my life. Oh Jack, please remember me. I twist my bracelet so I can see the engraving.

_I will see you soon, I love you._ I think to myself.

**Flight 203 to Seaford, California now boarding.**

I will see you soon Jack.

**Jack**

"Why so glum yo?" a voice says interrupting my thoughts. Jerry, really? "Oh, its nothing." I respond casually. "Just remember that we are always here for you" Milton says. "of course" I agree. "m'kay see you at the dojo" Eddie states. "kay"

Kim. Not like the other girls so tough, confident, and actually enjoys my cockiness. I wish you were here kim.

I get up to go to my locker, but of course I had to walk into somebody. "Im so sorry!" she says. "no,no entirely my fault" I say keeping my cool. I kneel down to help her pick up her stuff; then I see a flash of blonde hair. I look up. I know those eyes. "everything okay?" she asks. I ignore her to look at her features. One stands out. A bracelet. _My_ bracelet. I pick up her wrist as she tries to pull away. "what the heck do you-" I interrupt her "k-kim?" "Jack?" "Jack!" she gets up and hugs me. "What are you doing here?" I ask. " I moved! I missed you so much!" " I missed you too!" we start to lean in…

**Kim**

"Jackie!" we stumble back. "o-oh hey…Donna" Man that girls voice sounds like a cat dying. "uuggkkkk…. Who is she?" "Oh ummm she is just an old friend, Kim. She was just-" Jack was interrupted by Donna. "Just leaving." "Oh ok well nice to meet you" I say. Instead of a response she kisses Jack! And to make it worse, he kisses back! I cant believe him! he moves on when he knows I love him! A tear rolls down my cheek. I run out of the school. Ive heard of a dojo in town, so I run there.

"Welcome! Im Rudy!May I help you?" a dirty-blonde in about his mid thirties asks me. "Yeah ummm… my name is kim and Im a black belt. Can I join and umm,Do you mind if I blow off some steam?" "Go right ahead" I slightly nod a go over to some blue punching dummies. _Time to get murdered dummies._ I thought to myself.

I hear the sound of chimes on the doors. School must be over.

"Welcome guys! We have a new student! Come out here!" "Kay one sec!" I turn around the corner and see 4 faces. One of which I did not want to see. Jack.

"Guys this is our new black belt, kim. This is Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Jack" "I know." "Well then" Rudy scoffs. "We are going to spar, Milton and Eddie, Jerry and Me, and Jack and Kim. Lets go people!" Jack tries talking to me, but I ignore him. "Come on Kim, I tried to move on, and I cant; Please forgive me!" in response I punch him in the stomach. *grunt* He lunges at me so he pinned me down with him laying on top. "Kim I love you" He leans in and kisses me full on the lips. I don't respond, only try to pry him off.

Eventually, I kick him in the motherboard, and run out of there. _Just my luck, its raining._

I don't care. I lift up my hood, and sprint. I see a bench under a tree; fully protected from any rain. I sit.

_Why does it have to happen to me?_ I feel presence sit down next to me. Jack."Kim I love you and only you" "Then why did you move on?" " The truth is, I haven't. I have been thinking of you day and night. All I ever think about is my little kimmy." He pauses and tilts my chin up. He pulls up his sleeve and there is the bracelet I gave him before he left. "Ive never stopped thinking about you Kimmy."

I look into those chocolate orbs; as hee leans in I do to. The kiss: Magical.

**All it took was a single tear.**


	2. WhackaJERRY?

XxKCxx has logged on

Jackattack: Hey Kimmy

XxKCxx: I told you never to call me that!

Jackattack: I can do whatever I want!

xxKCxx: Ok….. then hey Jackie!  
Swagbaby: Ho NOT together yet?!

Nummyinmmytummy: XD

Ilovepi: I know right?!

Jackattack: Still logged on!

xxKCxx: Yeah people!

Nummyinmytummy:Chill down yo! We were only kidding!

Swagbaby: Maybe…..

Jackattack: WHAT?

XxKCxx: WHAT?

Ilovepi: NOTHING!

Nummyinmytummy: Jerry you idiot!

Swagbaby: What did I say?

Ilovepi: Insert emoticon facepalm here

xxKCxx: While you guys are fighting… mind telling us what u r talkin bout?

Swagbaby: Oh, nothing just that lot of people made bets that u 2 would get together….including US! XD

Nummyinmytummy: DUDE!

Jackattack: JERRY! WHAT DID U JUST SAY!

XxKCxx: JERRY WHEN I GET OVER THERE IM GONNA KICK UR BUTT!

xxKCxx has logged off

Swagbaby: oh no…

Swagbaby: Hold on the doorbell just rang…

Ilovepi: JERRY NO!

Swagbaby has logged off

Jackattack: I feel bad for him!

Nummyinmytummy: Yeah! XD I wonder if his face will be deformed

Ilovepi: that is not possible. You see, the muscles along with your skull,

Jackattack: Shut up!

Ilovepi: fine but know you wont be fully educated.

XxKCxx has logged on

Ilovepi: Howd it go?

xxKCxx: Very good! I even made him do his "Columbian war chant" lol. ;D

Jackattack: Since when is that a face?

xxKCxx: I can make whatever face I want! In fact :P to u!

Jackattack: IM SOOOOO OFFENDED.

Ilovepi: Whe done fighting like an old married couple, answer the video chat message jerry is requesting.

Jackattack: FINE!

XxKCxx: FINE!

Jackattack: GOOD!

XxKCxx: GOOD!

Nummyinmytummy: uggghhhhhhhhhh

Nummyinmytummy has logged off

Ilovepi has logged off

xxKCxx has logged off

Jackattack has logged off

**Video message**

Kim: Hey jerry!

Jack: What happened to ur face?!

Milton: Yeah?

Jerry: Oh nothing, kim burst in to my house like a squirrel on ten cups of coffee with the strength of an ape and if looks could kill, lemme tell ya, I would be buried alive 10,000 feet under with a hatchet through my head in not even a millisecond. Oh and she also whacked me with a bat!

Eddie: HAHAHA!

Milton: Jerry that is the smartest thing ive heard you say in my life!

Jerry: Why thank you, ive heard that my smarticles are growing!

Jack: …and there it goes.

Kim: :3

Jack: Stop making stupid faces!

Kim: Ur stupid! :{l

Jack: Ur so cute when ur feisty!

Kim: What?

Jack: Nothing!

Kim: I heard what you said!

Jack: I Said nothing!

Kim: Just tell me!

Jack: NO!

Kim: PWEASE!

Jack: FINE I LIKE YOU!

Kim: Just tell m- wait , what?

Jack: I like you but obviously the feeling isn't mutual.

Kim: Your right I don't like you, Jack.

Jack: See!

Kim: I don't like you because I love you!

Jack: Just stop!- wait y-you do?

Kim: Of course! I always thought it was you who didn't like me!

Jack: Ive liked you since the day I caught your apple on my foot!

Milton: Eddies, Jerry we should leave them alone.

Eddie: Kay

Eddie has left video chat

Jerry: No way its just getting good!

Milton: Come on!

Jerry: No!

Milton: Okay ill do it the hard way.

*Milton clicks the red x in the top right hand corner next to jerry's face*

Jerry has been disconnected

Milton: Bye!

Milton has logged off

Kim: So does that make us…

Jack: Only if u want to….

Kim: Yeah I do

Jack: Ok great

Kim: So that makes us…..

Jack: Boy friend and girlfriend?

Kim: Yay!

Jerry: PEOPLE OWE ME MOOLA!

Jack: Jerry!? How did you get on here?

Jerry: I have my ways.

**Lol. Oh jerry, when will you ever learn? Please visit my profile and vote on my poll, until next time….**

**Squirrels on ten cups of coffee, Hackers, and cow butts! [ don't judge me]**

******-Macklie123-**  



	3. LOVE QUIZ

**Please check out my poll on my profile! This story is really short…..it is just a little something I have on my profile that I think is really cute! Here it is!**

Kim: Hey Jack! Umm… I have this quiz thingy. And I made it for my uh- c-cousin Charlotte and she uh- wants to test it out on her boyfriend ja-jasonnn. Jason! Yeah! And I wanna a make sure it works will you test it out with me?

_Smooth kim, SMOOTH._

Jack: Um… Sure.

Kim: Great. Okay. So answer the questions truthfully about what you think the answer is based on our relationship.

Jack: Kay

Kim: Okay here we go….. Do I ever cross your mind?

Jack: No

Kim: Do you like me?

Jack: No

Kim: Do you want me?

Jack: No

Kim: Would you cry if I left?

Jack: No

Kim: Would you live for me?

Jack: No

Kim: Would you do anything for me?

Jack No

Kim: Choose. Me or your life.

Jack: My life.

Kim runs out of the dojo and Jack follows her and Says…..

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.  
The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.  
The reason I don't want you is because I need you.  
The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.  
The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.  
The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.  
The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."

****


	4. Shout outs and words of wisdom

**Yay! I closed my poll and have the results! My new story that I will be writing is...[insert drumroll here]**

**dadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _You will never know,_**_ **Jack!**_

**This page will be the shout out page and I PROMISE that tonight I will either write my new story or a new chapter. My poll is closed for now. **

**Now here are the shout outs (this may take a while)...**

**Thanks for translating my secret message:**

** .Love**

**-G.M.I.R.**

**-ilovesports1999**

**-CampellAndMayaArePerfect**

**and...**

**-Forgotten Moments!**

**A COW TO ALL OF YOU! 3:0 Moooooooo!**

**Thanks for following my story:**

**-canislupis1999**

**-Afcproncess**

** .Love**

**-G.M.I.R.**

**-babycakes92**

**-Kickinitgirl510**

**-****canislupis1999**

**-SaraValkerieHoward**

**-Lovesicksap**

**and...**

**-ilovesports1999!**

******A COW TO ALL OF YOU! 3:0 Moooooooo!**

**Thanks for favoriting:**

** .Love**

**-babycakes92**

**-Kickinitgirl510**

**-Jackim**

**-Kickinitforever99**

**-SaraValkerieHoward**

**-LiveLoveDance101**

**and...**

**-Lovesicksap!**

******A COW TO ALL OF YOU! 3:0 Moooooooo!**

**THANKS FOR VOTING:**

**-Fluffythellama017**

**-Jackim**

**-1DForever98**

**-Confusedoutofmymind**

**-Lovesicksap**

**and...**

**FifiBoyce!**

******A COW TO ALL OF YOU! 3:0 Moooooooo!**

** Also thanks for PMing me:**

**Storylover27, Forgotten Moments & Crystalsoda! **

******A COW TO ALL OF YOU! 3:0 Moooooooo!**

**I would also like to thank KyannA for trying! Great guess but sorry. Hey, at least you get your own section to yourself!**

**Thank you to all of the guests who faved, followed, and voted.**

**Also, thank you everyone in general for reading!**

******A COW TO ALL OF YOU! 3:0 Moooooooo!**

**Voting is closed. Again my new story is You will never know, Jack.**

**I will be uploading a new chapter on KICK one hot city, and do two chapters on my new story to start off.**

**Thanks again everyone for supporting me and I really truly show my gratitude to you. As I always say:**

**"A wise man once said,**

**IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT."**

**...i just ruined the mood didnt I? who cares! Please read my new stories! I love you all!**

**-Macklie123 **

**3:0 MOO.**


	5. Sorry about not updating! Perfect Two

**OMY FREAKING GOSH! IM SO SORRY! I thought it uploaded but someone PMed me saying it wasnt up yet. Again, IM SO SORRY! please forgive me!**

**AHHHHHH! So, tomorrow I will be uploading the first two chapters of _You will never know,_ Jack and today since Perfect two got the second most views, its my new chapter! It is a song-fic one-shot. Yeah, I know. But hey! I promise ill upload tomorrow!  
**

**Here is a songfic: The Perfect Two by Auburn**

**Kim**

****This was it. The night I tell Jack I love him. Tonight was the Seaford high talent show. I composed a song myself all for Jack. He means so much to me. Nobody knew i could sing, _especially dance._

But tonight, I was about to prove it to all of them. Jack and the gang had come to support me tonight. _oh Jack. Your shaggy brown hair and cocoa brown ey-_ I was inturrupted by a loud speaker booming.

_"Next up, Kim Crawford singing "the Perfect two" , a song written and choreographed ny herself"_

"This is it. You can do this." she thought to herself.

As she stepped on stage, she could feel Jack's eyes on her.

She took a seat and spoke into the mic.

"Hi, my names Kim Crawford. Most of you know me as the tough, independent girl, but im about to show you my other side. I wrote this song with someone in mind, I really hope you know who you are"

She said while staring at Jack.

"This is the perfect two"

She took a deep breath and started to strum her guitar.

She closed her eyes and waited for her que to come in.

_This is it..._

_3,2,1..._

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

She sprang up and started to dance along with the music.

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

She looked at Jack and saw him blush. She was confident now.

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Kims expression was readable. She was pouring her feelings out to him like a rainstorm.

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two

She sat down in her seat and slowly closed her eyes.

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
Yeah, yeah

She lifted her head up and opened her eyes to see a silent crowd.

Tears filled her eyes. Was she really that bad?

Thats where she was wrong.

The crowd burst into applause. But there was one thing missing.

_Jack._

_Oh no. She scared him off. What had she hone? She scrambled away from the stage._

__Just then one large arm grabbed her wrist, pulled her back, and melted her into a kiss.

It took her a second to realize who it was.

_Jack._

__They broke apart for lack of stankin oxygen.

"Kim?" Jack said.

"Yes?" Kim responded.

"I love you, always have, always will." jack stated

Kim stood there still as a statue.

"Im sorry, just forget it." Jack said walking away.

Kim suddenly twisted him around.

"I never said that I didnt." Kim stated.

"So you love me too?" Jack asked

kim planted a gentle kiss on jacks lips before pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?" Kim asked.

" Of course" Jack responded.

Kim let out a little giggle and stared into his eyes.

then Jack spoke up

_**"Baby me and you. Were the perfect two."**_

**End! Again Im sorry! I will update 2 new chapters of my new story tomorrow and see ya in my reviews!**

**Peace!**

**-MACKLIE123E**

**P.S. For being so flexible, I give you all a virtual cow. 3:0 MOO. **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Romeo and Juliet

**Yay! Here is a new one shot I thought of! Thanks so much for reviewing, favorite-ing, following, and PMing me. But, I do give a BIG thanks to...**

**DRUMROLL TIME!...**

**Guest user, Maddy!**

**Man, that girl can review! If I recall, she reviewed every single one of my one shots, even the authors note...**

**APPLAUD HER! SHE GAVE ME A VIRTUAL PIGGY, SO I GIVE YOU ALL A VIRTUAL COW! moo.**

**HAHAHAHA! OKAY, SO ON WITH IT.**

**Again, thanks Maddy. You really encouraged me, and I got to know you.**

**Hey, do you have a real account, I would be happy to fav you.**

_**ANOTHER THING!**_

_**Did you guys see the new kickin it commercial?!**_

_**Zom-Pire or vam-Zomb, you know what, there are freaking vampire- Zombies in the next episode! THANKS WRITERS FOR FINALLY READING OUR FF's!**_

**But, on with the story!**

**I DONT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**The whole story will be in Kim POV.**

I hate today! Everybody was talking about Prom!

The day where everything is supposed to be perfect, where magic happens, where dreams come true, where you meet your fairytale prince, get married, and live happily ever after...

Every girl's dream right? WRONG.

Well, at least not Kim Crawfords Dream night.

She didnt care the place, the occasion- she just wanted to be with him.

_Him _known as the love of her life, Jack Howard Ander-

"Crawford!" Jack screamed across the hallway in search of the blonde.

When he found her, her ran to her as fast as he could.

They took a minute to look at each other's features. They always had moments like these.

Never awkard, uncomfortable, get-me-outta-here kind of silence.

Always comfortable, happy, and pleasing moments as Best Friends.

_Best Friends, _the two words Kim dreaded- well that is if the words were pointed at Jack and she.

Now someone like Ricky Weaver- Well, thats a whole different story.

"Anderson" Kim said playfully.

"H-hey" Jack replied, stammering a bit.

"Hey Jack, need something?" Kim asked with a sparkle in her eye that made every guy's legs melt.

"A-Actually I was uh- wondering i-if you had a date t-to the dance yet?" Jack asked scratching the back of his head, nervously.

"Well, no-but I have been asked many of times." Kim said with a smug look on her face

"Yeah, me too." Jack said, same facial expression

_I guess it was too good to be true... _Kim thought.

"But how many times?" Jack asked

"Well, lets just say, I've had to empty my locker quite a few times today" Kim said reaching for her locker.

As if on que, She opened it and out fell out a bunch of roses, chocolates, and "Will you go to prom with me?" cards.

"But, the right one just hasnt asked yet." She said looking at Jack, then collecting her cards and dumping them in the trash.

If Jack's card was in there, she would have noticed it.

"Bye Jack, I gotta go" Kim said and headed off to class

"Bur see you later..." Jack said sadly.

**After school, but in school hallways**

I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw a poster for pen pals.

Maybe this would help me pour my feelings out... Yelling at a total stranger! Kim thought as she went to sign up for one.

Little did she know, He was right there, looking at her.

**Kim's house**

Okay, lets do this. Kim thought as she started writing this letter.

_Dear whoever this may be,_

_Im very sorry in advance if I pour my feelings out in this thing._

_Ive got what you would say, "Boy problems"_

_I really want this guy to ask me to the dance, but he just doesnt get the memo._

_Lets just say hes my fairytale prince, Kind of like Romeo?_

_What should I do?_

_Your new pen pal,_

_Kim_

Wait. This person probably goes to Seaford.

ERASE.

_Your new pen pal,_

_-Call me fair-Haired_

**(A.N./ Fair Haired if French for Blonde if u didnt know.)**

**The Next day**

"Kim, Mail!" Kim's mom yelled from downstairs.

Kim rushed down the stairs, just barely tripping over her feet, and slid into the kitchen.

"Here ya go" Mrs. Crawford said as she handed Kim the envelope.

"Thanks Mom!" Kim exclaimed Kissing her moms cheek

"Whoa, is someone excited!?" Mrs. Crawford said in more of an exclamation, more than a question

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Kim said, and in a hurry ran up in her room, tearing open the envelope in the proccess.

_Dear person,_

_(I think thats more specific than the name you gave me)_

_Dont call me a stalker, but I know who you are._

_I go to your school._

_Lets say, I go to the dance with you tonight?_

_Meet me at the front entrance._

_7:00 sharp._

_Dont be late._

_-Call me Romeo._

**Kim's**** room**_  
_

Kim had a good feeling.

Like something was going to be absolutely magical tonight, she just didnt know what.

Why was she going to prom with a stranger?

She had no clue.

**Front entrance of school**

Music was blasting through my ears. It was already loud.

kim was wearing the purple dress she had wore to the concert with Ricky, unfortunately, that night didnt go as planned.

Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows.

More specifically, it was Him.

The love of her life.

Jack.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

He unfolded it and showed it to Kim.

It read:

"Call me Romeo"

**So what did you think? Im so excited for the new episode! Cant wait!**

_**Hey, I just met you.**_

_**And this is crazy.**_

_**But Here is my story, **_

_**So review it maybe?**_

**I found out who its from! A BIG THANKS TO...**

**Confusedoutofmymind!**

**I OWE YOU.**

** I.O.U**

**-Macklie123**


	7. ONLY AUTHORS NOTE

**I know most of you probably wont read this, its an authors note and review.**

**11/16/12**

Okay...I'm not dead. Its official. WHOOP-DEE-DO.

Im very sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a lot of things going on.

Its my first year in middle school (6th Grade) and I have projects every week, tests in all subjects every other week and an immense amount of homework to get done!

But guess why im going to be writing all this week?

ITS FRIDAY, FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

nope.

Its Thanksgiving break! WHOOOP! A whole week off of school!

Now that that is over with, here is why I wrote this author note:

I modified my schedule for updating in case your wondering which days I will (hopefully) be writing on.

I will be continuing to update You will never know, Jack and Mysteriously frequently as well as little one shots on this story.

Sooooooo here it is:

Mysteriously: MONDAY

You will never know, Jack: THURSDAY

I will be adding my new story "The eye of the celebrity" once one of these are finished.

**I would also like to say I will be DELETING all authors notes except for this one. SO, if you wish to review a new chapter that you have once already reviewed, PM me and I would be happy to respond.**

**I also made a list of all the stories I have planned so far:**

RECENT:

You will never know, Jack

Mysteriously

KICK one shot city

NEW:

The eye of the celebrity

Do I want you back?

Boys V.S. Girls

**REVIEW**

Did you guys see Karate games?! I was squealing like a fangirl! EEEEEEEEEPPPP so close! Im also watching the HOUR LONG episode tonight! Cant wait! XD

**Alright, thats it and I will be updating Mysteriously tonight probably before the new episode, you'll just have to find out.**

**-Macklie123**


End file.
